


Grimm Tidings

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Grimmified Characters, Other, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: This is my collection of Grimm!Character Asks. And by that, I mean, Grimmified like Salem, not Creatures of Grimm and character pairings!
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Grimm Tidings

**Wanting a daughter and eventually a grandchild, Salem revives Pyrrha, albeit a Grimmified version (like herself). Wanting grandkids and to ensure the girls loyalty she gets what Pyrrha always wanted Joan. The blonde is overjoyed that Pyrrha is back, not caring that she’s ‘different’ but is horrified and won’t accept the fact that she joined Salem. Seems like Pyrrha will just have to show just how much she loves Joan and make her see things her way.**

“Be careful, everyone! The Grimm are acting odd!” Joan Arc warned, having noticed that the beasts hadn't been attempting to kill Team RNJR, instead simply seeming to be _testing_ them. For what reason, she didn't know. She squawked as she was suddenly lifted off the ground, Corcea Mors falling from her hands as she was lifted higher and higher in the claws of the Grimm, a Gryphon from what she could tell.

As it flew off, she could hear the screams of her teammates for her, and bitter tears slipped from her eyes at how useless she had been, at how she hadn't been able to avenge Pyrrha...the altitude and her own fear caused black spots to dance in her eyes, and she surrendered to the darkness gratefully, not wanting to be awake for her death…

In her castle, Salem smirked as her Seer reported that the capture of Joan Arc, who was currently in the dungeons, was successful, looking at the form of her new daughter next to her. She had remembered the complete _waste_ it had been when Cinder had killed her, and had used the magic to revive the girl and make her like herself, a half-Grimm. Her hair and eyes had stayed the same, oddly enough, even if her sclera was black like her own now.

“Go, my dear. Get your girl, and see if you can give me a grandchild~” Salem teased, delighting in the blush that covered her Grimm daughter's cheeks. Nodding, Pyrrha hugged Salem before rushing off, her dress fluttering.

“Ah, young love...” she mused, her emotions sobering as she remembered meeting Ozma, marrying and her other daughters that she lost due to what was the equivalent of a temper tantrum mixed with marital spat.

Joan woke, surprisingly enough with no pain, but her eyes snapped open and she frantically looked around, fear filling her when she realized that she was chained to the wall by an ankle and stripped down to her bra and panty. She was thankful she had been wearing a modest pair, but she still didn't like the fact that her d-cup breasts and plump rear were almost bare.

Joan's fear spiked as she heard the door creak open, and hoped that she wasn't about to be tortured, either for what she knew, or just for the hell of it, only for her to gasp and tears to fill her eyes at who she saw in the door way, even if she looked different. There was no mistaking that shade of red hair or those green eyes. “P-P-P- _Pyrrha?”_ she whimpered, tears spilling from her eyes as she saw a porcelain skinned version of her teammate standing in the doorway, clad in a flowing black dress.

She bit her lip hard enough to taste blood as she tried to see if she was dreaming, hallucinating, _something_ , only for the figure in front of her to smile softly as she entered, closing and locking the door behind her. “Hello Again!”

Joan sobbed, trembling as she realized that this _wasn't_ a hallucination, this was somehow her partner, returned from the dead. She lost strength in her limbs and wailed as Pyrrha moved forwards and collected her into her arms, gently holding her and rubbing her back. “It's alright, love. Let it all out...” she whispered, hugging Joan to her chest.

When Joan's sobs were reduced to sniffles, she wiped her the blonde's cheeks. “I'm back, Joan...and I am _so_ sorry that I hurt you the way I did...” Pyrrha murmured.

Joan sniffed one final time. “H-how are y-ou...alive, Pyrrha?” she asked, her voice cracking on the word 'alive'. She felt the arms of her closest person, the person that she had fallen in love with, squeeze her tighter.

Pyrrha breathed through her teeth. This would be the make or break moment. “I...I'm half Grimm now, Joan. I...my ashes ended up in a black spawning pool, and I was reformed and reborn.” she waited for the words of hate, of condemnation, for Joan to try and get away from her. The reaction she received was not what she expected.

Joan looked up into the green on black eyes steadily, looking for any hint of the feral monstrosity that resided inside Grimm eyes. Finding none, she reached up and cupped her cheek, before pushing herself up and pressing her lips against Pyrrha's, making green on black eyes widen.

Pulling back, Joan took a deep breath before speaking. “You're still _you_ , Pyrrha...you haven't attempted to kill me, you haven't done anything but comfort me...I don't _care_ that you're a half-grimm.” she murmured, getting wide eyes from Pyrrha, who chuckled ruefully and shook her head.

Pyrrha was overjoyed, but knew that this next part would likely be less well received. “I was found by my new mother, who has been teaching me about my new body.” she knew that on some level Joan realized who she was talking about, but decided to clarify. “Salem has taken me in and adopted me.”

Joan looked at the girl she loved in horror. “But she's the reason you died in the first place!” she cried, wondering _why_ her partner was willing to spend _any_ time with the woman that they had been told about.

Pyrrha shook her head fiercely. “It was Cinder who killed me...and she wasn't ordered to do so. Cinder simply wanted me dead because she felt I was a threat to her plans...but that doesn't matter. We have each other, right?” she asked.

“Pyrrha, I love you...but I can't join a woman who wants to either subjugate or destroy all living beings!” Joan said, feeling her heart breaking at the hurt look on Pyrrha's face, but she was holding her ground. She couldn't join a woman who was going to destroy and subjugate the sentient beings of Remnant!

Pyrrha sighed, the small pang of hurt fading as she smiled. “It's okay...” she whispered, gently pressing her lover against the wall and using her semblance to control the manacles and bind her wrists and other ankle, “I will just have to show you my point of view…”

Joan blinked, before squeaking as her bra and panties were torn from her body, leaving her curvy form naked and exposed. Her pink nipples crinkled from the cool air brushing over them. She flushed darkly in mortification.

Pyrrha looked over her lover's form with hooded eyes, licking her lips as she tugged at her dress, letting it fall and pool around her ankles revealing her own naked body, her own dark red nipples hard and her cock already swelling with blood and becoming hard.

Kneeling down onto her dress, Pyrrha leaned forward and rubbed her nose against Joan's pussy, inhaling deeply, Joan's scent filling her lungs, her pussy leaking even more, honey streaming down her thighs. Her sensitive nose could smell that she was fertile and ripe for breeding.

Pyrrha growled low, before kissing, licking, and utterly _devouring_ Joan's ripe pussy, her intent more on getting her blonde lover ready for what was to come rather than her pleasure, but from the moans and cries that Joan was releasing told her that pleasure was certainly happening.

Joan thrashed in her restraints, biting her lip in an attempt to fight the rising pleasure in her loins, but with little success. The pleasure of Pyrrha's lips and tongue rose and rose and Joan tipped over the edge, throwing her head back and screaming in pleasure.

Pulling back, Pyrrha purred, licking her lips of Joan's sweet fluids and stood, exposing her engorged cock, which had grown and changed a bit, becoming longer and thicker, almost as thick as Joan's wrists.

Nudging herself between Joan's thighs, Pyrrha rubbed the head of her cock against the blond's pussy. She couldn't wait to be sheathed within it…

Joan panicked, seeing and _feeling_ the large shaft that the girl she loved was packing, and knew that she would split her apart with something like that! _“Please, no! Pyrrha, I've never had-”_ Joan's words failed her and a pained keen escaped her mouth as she was suddenly filled more than she had _ever_ been with her fingers.

The moment that Pyrrha heard Joan's words about never having, she thrust in excitement, a growl escaping her lips at the realization that she would be Joan's first in _everything_...not even plastic had been inside her.

Surrounded by the tight heat, Pyrrha immediately began to thrust hard, wanting her lovers pussy to know only the shape of her cock. She relished the cry that Joan let out, before leaning forwards and beginning to whisper into her ear.

“You feel so wonderful, Joan...you're so warm, and squeezing so tightly around me...you could have this every time you wanted, you know? Just submit, just join us...you won't have to fight anymore, and I will happily fuck you whenever you ask.”

Joan moaned helplessly, unable to stop the great pleasure from flowing through her body. She twitched on the wall, barely registering Pyrrha's words, only really feeling the heavy thrusts and battering of her cervix. She twitched as she felt her walls beginning to flutter around the heavy cock within her.

Pyrrha grinned, already feeling her balls churning as well. “I promise, beloved, if you submit and join us, Ren and Nora will be left alone as well. Mother promised me.” her eyes rolled back as Joan clenched tightly around her, the strong inner walls rippling, sending her over the edge.

Joan came hard, her resistance shattering as she felt thick heat slam into her insides, making her shiver as her stomach began to bloat outwards a bit. “...Promise...?” she asked weakly, getting a smile and nod from her new lover.

“I swear, Joan...” she whispered, getting a weak smile from Joan before she closed her eyes and slumped against her. Pyrrha wasn't worried, simply using her semblance to remove the shackles from her limbs and pulling her close, moving over to a bed a hidden corner of the room and laying down on it, carefully holding her precious cargo.

Pyrrha hummed, rubbing Joan's stomach, swollen with her seed, imagining it being swollen for a completely different reason soon enough...


End file.
